The present invention relates to an acoustic lens for converging a beam of acoustic energy such as ultrasonic waves transmitted from an ultrasonographic probe used for visualizing deep structures of human bodies.
Various acoustic lenses are known for use in ultrasonographic probes. However, no satisfactory acoustic lenses have been proposed for use in trapezoidal scanning ultrasonographic probes.